


Shock Blanket

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call for Lewis, James struggles to regain composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> Written to two one-word prompts on Complicated_Light's LiveJournal: _Shock_ and _Blanket_.

As soon as the suspect’s in the squad car, Robbie goes looking. He finds James alone, leaning against a nearby wall, trying and failing to light a cigarette.

“Oi, you’ll burn yourself if you keep that up. Your hands are shaking.”

He takes the lighter from James’s suddenly-lax grip and holds the flame to the ciggie.

“Thanks.” The bloke’s teeth are chattering. Robbie lays a hand on his shoulder. “How d’you do it?” James’s eyes are tortured. “You nearly died!”

“Didn’t, though. S’pose that’s how.” 

Though if it’d been James who’d almost been stabbed, it’d be Robbie with shaking hands.

* * *

James refuses treatment from the paramedics, so Robbie bundles him into his car, a blanket wrapped around him, and takes him home. Robbie’s home.

“Sorry to be a nuisance.” Huddled on the sofa, blanket still in place, the lad’s a picture of misery.

Robbie sits next to him, grips his hand. “You’re never that.”

“Feel stupid.” He shivers again. “Glad you’re alive, though.”

“Me too.” Robbie shifts, wraps his arm around James; the bloke’s head drops to his shoulder.

“Thanks for the blanket, sir.”

“Welcome, man. Paramedics would’ve given you one, y’know.”

James grunts in rejection. “Wouldn’t smell like you.”


End file.
